


Down On Wangfujing Street

by hanbeone



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbeone/pseuds/hanbeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhou Mi wants to hit up a Beijing shopping district, but his boyfriend is less than enthusiastic about being dragged along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down On Wangfujing Street

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request/prompt: zhou mi drags a very reluctant kyu shopping ^^

“Zhou Mi,” Kyuhyun whines from the backseat of the taxi, sight set on the surrounding Wangfujing Shopping Street that is swarming with a sea of bodies. “We aren't going out there.”

 

Zhou Mi counts out the correct amount of bills to pay the driver as he replies. “Don't be silly, Kui Xian. There's sales on tonight.”

 

“Exactly why we should not go,” Kyuhyun huffs, clutching his handbag to his chest and mustering up the best glare possible. Normally, he wouldn't be so reluctant to accompany Zhou Mi shopping, but after just finishing a fan meet with hundreds of screaming girls and boys; being out and mingling in shops is the last thing he wants to be doing at the moment. And a sale just means even more chaos to deal with and an overly bouncy and jittery Zhou Mi.

 

The glare, however, does not seem faze the Chinese man at all. He merely secures a face mask over Kyuhyun's lower face, adjusts the hat sitting atop of his own head, then opens the car door.

 

“Come on, Kui Xian,” Zhou Mi beckons the younger man with a crooked finger, one arm braced on the roof of the vehicle while he bends over to have a silent argument with his stubborn boyfriend. Kyuhyun does not relent and Zhou Mi can sense the driver growing impatient so he reaches in and curls strong fingers around Kyuhyun's arm and tugs him out.

 

Zhou Mi is only a little bit moved by the puppy eyes Kyuhyun gives him. And he can only imagine the pouty lips underneath the face mask. But Zhou Mi is much more moved by the excitement of finally being able to check out the new fall collection by Armani and indulging himself with a new outfit. Or two.

 

The scent of delicious food instantly fills Zhou Mi's nose as soon as the taxi races off, his mouth nearly watering, and he remembers that all they've had to eat so far tonight were cups of instant noodles. Kyuhyun quickly takes notice of the large array of street vendors and restaurants lining the street too, a look of yearning and hunger passing over him.

 

Pressing a hand to the small of Kyuhyun's back, Zhou Mi laughs gleefully. “Are you hungry, Kui Xian?”

 

Kyuhyun nods.

 

“Come to the shops with me then after, I will treat you to anything you want.”

 

An audible groan sounds from Kyuhyun. What a dirty bargainer, tempting him when he's vulnerable, tummy grumbling and back already soar. But food is food and he'd be damned if he were to pass up the opportunity of tasting such fine Chinese delicacies.

 

“Two hours, that's all you get,” Kyuhyun says.

 

“That's not enough time to try stuff on for a proper fitting!” Zhou Mi protests, crossing his arms over his chest. “Four hours.”

 

Kyuhyun purses his lips beneath the face mask. Bargaining with a tall fashionista who's obsessed with shopping can prove to be frustrating. But the way Zhou Mi flaps his arms while giving a charming smile when Kyuhyun compromises with, “Three hours. Buy me a sweater, a three-course meal and we have a deal”, is particularly amusing and disarming all at the same time.

 

Zhou Mi's hand finds its way back to the small of Kyuhyun's back, pushing gently in the direction of the first shop. “Oh, Kui Xian,” Zhou Mi whispers lowly in Kyuhyun's ear, “We'll be doing much more than trying on sweaters in the dressing room.”

 

An unnoticeable, yet very real shiver prickles Kyuhyun's neck with all the possible scenarios running wild in his imagination. So maybe letting his boyfriend drag him around and thrusting every article of clothing imaginable into his arms will prove to be worth it after all.

 

It _is_ always entertaining to watch Zhou Mi wiggle his hips into the tightest pants possible, all long legs and cute little butt.

 

Oh, and the food. That's nice too.


End file.
